Wizarding Anonymous
by Alexiel Mudo
Summary: Harry Potter has a hard life, but gets an unexpected gift that connects him to the world of Technology. Rated M for language and later F**kage!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Muggles and Magic**

At the end of his 6th year Harry Potter had been given permission by Dumbledore to use protective charms and other charms that would allow comfortable living in the broom cupboard that he had been in for years. Since then he had been setting up charms to enlarge the space when a person he invited in came in. It was two weeks before his birthday and a package appeared in his magical mailbox. It was a semi-large box that was wider than it was tall; when Harry opened it he discovered that it was a Laptop and a very expensive new one at that. He looked for a return address but there was none, only a note that said, "Enjoy" in gold ink. He used his permitted magic to make himself a plug-in and began to set up his new computer.

A very long ways away a platinum blond of the same age had decided that he wanted to do something that would be riskier than hell. He wanted to get muggle technology, a computer to be exact. He had always heard that muggle's had much better ways to get the things that they wanted. Of course him being a Malfoy also meant that he would use magic to get the muggle devices. Something about muggle technology and magic mixing that had intrigued him since childhood. He had used a book he had stolen from one of the muggle's at school to find the exact one he had wanted about a week before and had worked out a spell to get him one. He had also decided to really push it by sending a computer, as they are called, to the one and only Harry Potter. He had sent only one thing with the computer, and that was a note that he had written Enjoy in.

In the case of both of the computers there was a magical internet connector that Draco had conjured up after reading many books on these things called computers, modems, bits, gig's, internet, jump drives and so many other thing that it was mind boggling. He was almost amazed with himself or having come up with these ways to do what cost muggles so damn much. As both of the boys found out, it was quite easy setting up the computers. All they had to do was use a spell that filled in all the information and set things up to the way that their bodies would like best. Each found a specific way to do certain things that would blow the minds of the best technology specialist in the muggle world.

As Harry toyed with his I Tunes he weaved his magic into the Internet so that he accessed all of the music that he knew and in a matter of minutes found hundreds of songs that appealed to him. "Damn I love working at the speed of light." Harry breathed as he finished with I Tunes and went onto finding videos that he wanted. After an hour of fiddling with his computer he twisted some magic he had found in a old book of his fathers and actually made a ring around his body that played any song he wanted and found it was like his own stereo system operated with his mind, he could make it louder, quieter, turn it on and off and change it to any song he had every heard in his life. He was searching the net when a page popped up that was flashy and interesting, it read:

**Wizarding Anonymous **

**Want to chat with other wizards? **

**Find schoolmates and friends!**

**Click anywhere to visit our site!**

As he read this Harry was intrigued and so he clicked on the page and it went to a login type page that had a screen name of Green-eyed Wonder with a password space blank below it that prompted him to put in a phrase for security purposes. He though for a moment and typed Night is Day in the box and hit enter. The page then went to that of a chat-room page with different names for specific rooms. Harry looked around for a while and went to one that was titled Hogwarts. There were a few people in there that casually greeted him and went on with their conversation. He found another room in there and went into it; he figured that if someone wanted to talk to him that they would find him.

As soon as Draco went onto the Internet the same page popped up and he did that same as the Green-eyed Wonder and clicked on it, he was given the same page but with the screen name Blond Bombshell. He used the password Living on the Edge and also went to the Hogwarts chat room and then went into the sub-chat that Harry was in. Then, as all chat rooms go, there was a casual greeting and other things as follows.

Green-eyed Wonder says: Hello, how are you?

Blond Bombshell says: Good, you?

Green-eyed Wonder says: Same, so what's up with you?

Bond Bombshell says: Nothing much, just doing something I shouldn't and getting away with it. You?

Green-eyed Wonder says: Basically the same thing, although if I'm caught I will be in deep shit so I have to go now, bye.

Green-eyed Wonder has signed off.

Blond Bombshell has signed off.

A week later Harry singed on for the umpteenth time and announced to Blond Bombshell it was his birthday and Draco though nothing of it because many students at their school had that birthday and a lot of them had green eyes. By this point they had told each other just enough about them that the other didn't know who they were, things like year, height, hair color, interests which were surprisingly similar. As they spoke another person joined their conversation with the name Cock for Brains and they both knew it was a Griffindor male of their year.

Cock for Brains says: Hey boys, how's it hanging'?

Green-eyed Wonder says: …. Erm, good?

Blond Bombshell says: No way you get to know that. -

Green-eyed Wonder says: Why the hell did you wink?

Green-eyed Wonder says: Wait! Are you guys Gay?!

Cock for Brains says: Aye that I am.

Blond Bombshell says: You aren't?

Green-eyed Wonder says: Well, why do you want to know?

Green-eyed Wonder says: Since I feel weird being the only one not saying my sexuality I'll admit I'm gay as well.

Cock for Brains says: Good to know, so have you guys been talking for a while?

Blond Bombshell says: About a week, what's it to you?

Cock for Brains says: Oh, I was just hoping on hooking up with one of you but it seems that you already have each other.

Green-eyed Wonder says: What would give you the idea we are together? I mean.. No, we arent with each other….

Blond Bombshell says: Now I'm insulted, you're saying you arent attracted to me? You area a prick! Why else do you think I've been talking to you??

Blond Bombshell says: That came out wrong. I love green eyes, and you are my type. I figured maybe we could get together.

Green-eyed Wonder says: I was about to bitch you out for trying to bed me. But now that you're explained I have to say it's very sweet of you, maybe we can meet up some time. School will begin soon so I was thinking that we could meet up then and maybe hook up too. Well I have to go now, so talk to you later.

Blond Bombshell says: You bet your ass we will, okies, bye!

Green-eyed Wonder has signed off.

Blond Bombshell has signed off.

Cock for Brains says: Man WHAT THE FUCK! Why don't I ever get any?!

Cock for Brains has signed off.

Two days later both Harry and Draco were in the chat and talking when all of the sudden something happened.

Green-eyed Wonder says: I think that you're a very nice guy and totally dateable at that.

Blond Bombshell says: I think you're the only person who has ever said that to me, and ditto, you are totally nice and dateable too.

Green-eyed Wonder says: htvewjhmj,kghvo87

Blond Bombshell says: What the hell was that? Did something happen?

At this point Draco remembered what Green-eyed Wonder had said about being caught and how deep of shit he would be in.

Green-eyes Wonder says: My fucking uncle just shot at me! Bastard!

Harry began to put up a protection spell and before he finished another shot was fired and it hit him, then the shield went up. Harry frantically typed a response.

Green-eyed Wonder says: He fucking got me… He hit me, do you know any spells I could use… I'm bleeding a lot, from my side.

Draco remembered reading something in the guidelines of the site that one could use a spell if they were helping another wizard or witch so Draco used a spell to remove the bullet and then did the best he could to heal the wound. After several minutes there was no response and Draco was getting very worried.

Blond Bombshell says: Hey, you okay?

Green-eyed Wonder says: Yeah, thank you so much. Sadly you only partially healed the wound. I'm surprised you did that much. The bullet is a special bullet that is impervious to magic and its wounds have to heal naturally.. I know this because I found them a while ago and was expecting this to happen soon. If you hadn't been there I would have died. Damn I owe you so much.

Blond Bombshell says: Thank God, I though you were dead or something. Sorry to say my dad is coming so I have to go. Talk to you again soon?

Blond Bombshell has signed off..

Green-eyed Wonder says: No problem, I think I love you.

"Damn." Harry muttered as he looked at the screen. "Why did he have to leave so soon?" He said to himself as he began to bandage his side with the spare gauze and such he always had in his room. A few hours later Blond Bombshell singed back on saying he was sorry for leaving and wondering how Green-eyed Wonders side was doing. At this point Harry explained how he always had spare gauze on him because his uncle usually beat him or gave him various injuries that usually bled or required pain killer so he had learned to have a spare first aid kit or two on hand just in case. They talked for an hour and Draco told him that he should just go to the Dumbledore and tell him about it and get the situation fixed. Harry said that there was no physical proof because he usually healed fast or he had no scars for some odd reason. He ended the conversation by telling Blond Bombshell that he would be injured for a while into the school year and that would be one way to tell him apart from others, as well as twice pierced ears, a pierced belly button and the best abs he would ever see. Draco said ditto on the abs and belly button but nothing else. The anticipation began to really kill them as time progressed and school came nearer.

Authors note: I wrote this a long time ago, and i still haven't read past half of the 4th book, so it's not really following the actual story line.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Back to school

**Chapter 2: Back to school**

It was the first day of their 7th year and Harry was less than stoked, he found out the day before in a letter he had been sent that he would be enduring another year with the twins as they had both failed the previous year at Hogwarts. On remembrance of this fact he quietly sighed to himself and muttered, "Thanks for the warning Ron." At that precise moment he saw the twins out of the corner of his eye trying to sneak up on him. He tried to get out of their path but alas, he failed and was raised into the air as the twins shouted, "Beware Slytherines, he's back and is ready to kick your asses!" While the twins had him up in the air by their hands his shirt was pushed up, it revealed to all of his fans that were near his perfect abs, beautiful skin tone and a glinting belly button piercing.

As he was set down a few Slytherines of his year came up with nasty look on their faces.

"Potter gone and got balls? Cuz last time I checked, he ran tail-between-his-legs from a fight!" Malfoy snarled as he maliciously looked at the twins and Harry

"Gee Malfoy, rearing for a fight? I take it you didn't get laid by daddy over the summer!" Harry responded with a sneer on his face that matched his gleefully insulting tone. Draco socked him in the side and was rewarded as the Boy-who-lived fell to the ground in pain and curled up in a ball once he got there. Draco though nothing of it and stood there smiling like a maniac. When Harry regained his composure he stood up facing Malfoy, glaring daggers at him as he did. The look on his face said he'd show him why he'd called the Boy-who-lived. Harry was about to return the favor when McGonagall came by, watching what was happening. Draco almost made a remark about Harry's cowardice when he too noticed McGonagall's presence and motioned to his fellow Slytherines that they were leaving and gave Harry a look that told him they would finish this later.

"Dammit guys, are you trying to get me killed?" Harry asked to twins as he stormed away from them and up to his bed in the dorms.

Ron walked into the room he shared with the other boys of his year and found Harry with his music ring around him. Harry had briefly told him about it, enough to know that he wasn't in a mood to talk to Ron went over to his stuff and pulled out his cologne and sprayed some on himself. Ron knew he smelled rank after the train ride over where he had been doing naughty things with Hermione the whole time, and sweating a lot as well. After her left Harry noted the scent of the cologne and went and sprayed some of his own to mask it; he was sure he had made it clear to Ron not to spray that damn stuff near him. As soon as he was sure nobody was near he realized he couldn't pull out his laptop because the welcoming ceremony way about to begin so he made his music ring go away and ran painfully down to the Great Hall.

He got there just in time and sat down quickly, as soon as he was settled he hit Ron across the top of his head. Ron quietly grumbled and mentally kicked himself in the ass as he remembered that Harry hated the particular cologne he had sprayed. He whispered his apology as the Headmaster began speaking. When he and the sorting ceremony finished Ron expressed how sorry he was and was forgiven by Harry punching him in the shoulder and talking to him as if nothing had happened. Ron knew he was Gay since he told him in fourth year right before Harry's name was called from the Goblet of Fire. So Harry told him about the mysterious computer appearance and the Wizarding Anonymous site and what he did while on it. Ron wasn't surprised about the guy part, but was fascinated with the muggle technology being used to contact other wizards with a magical website that found a unique or nice trait about someone and transformed it into a screen name. Harry and Ron talked about it in the dorm room to until Ron begged him to do it, then Harry put up his music ring and ignored him.

The next morning at breakfast Ron begged Harry to teach him about the music ring and Harry discovered he could perform all of the functions of the ring without it actually being there. He used this newfound miracle to tune Ron out and peacefully eat his breakfast. When Hermione began speaking he turned off his mental music and listened to her prying on how he could so easily ignore Ron, at this point Harry showed her and anyone who saw his music ring. She was the only one at their table who noticed it, afterwards he had an intelligent conversation with her about it, which of course, boggled Rons' mind and caused him to leave early. Once Ron was gone Harry said, "Thanks, I was wondering how to get rid of him. I really owe you one." On this comment Hermione gleefully smiled and Harry knew he would regret his statement.

"Well, if you insist. I need some time with Ron tonight, so if you could keep all the boys out of the room for a while I'd really appreciate it. If you don't, they will come in on a cry interesting scene and blame you for it." She left Harry at the table to contemplate how to accomplish what he had to do that night.

Breakfast was almost over when Harry felt eyes on him and looked up to find Malfoy right in front of him. He looked up at him with a shocked look on his face, he just stared up at him until he was told to get up and follow him or he would make him regret it. Harry didn't notice any of his thugs around so he complied and followed him out. Walking down a silent hall with his archenemy was very awkward for him and so he was getting a bit nervous. Draco suddenly stopped by an empty and abandoned classroom and directed Harry to enter, which he reluctantly did. When he was halfway through the room Draco closed the door behind himself and smiled at him. In a matter of seconds Harry was against the wall and wand less thanks to Draco. He rubbed his side and fixed his clothing back to being in the right places.

"What the fuck is this about Malfoy?" Harry snarled as he glared across the room to the door where Draco stood.

"Well, yesterday you were rearing to kick Slytherine ass and I was wondering if you could do so without a wand." Draco responded as he sat his wand on the table next to him, showing Harry that he wouldn't use magic either. Harry cautiously stepped towards Draco and readied himself to fight. Draco put up his fists as well and he and Harry began to go at it, Draco avoided the side he punched the previous day as a sign of honor, and not going for the spot that would unfairly win the fight. Draco had standards, which showed in his fighting, they both avoided the face because that would show they had been in a fight. No low blows were exchanged, just punches and kicks until they were both out of breath and energy. Sitting on the floor facing each other they exchanged looks of approval and respect, both gingerly rubbed their arms then got their stuff and left at the same time to their separate classes.

When Harry entered class late Professor Bins didn't notice so he went to Ron and Hermione and told them what happened. They wondered why Draco did it, they knew either way that Draco wouldn't have told him buddies about it. Harry pointed out that it might have been a pride sort of thing. So they left it at that and Harry caught up on Hermione's notes from when he missed the beginning of class. He absentmindedly rubbed his arm as he left class and noticed that Draco was walking by doing the same thing and laughed to himself as Draco noted him doing the same thing. He knew that Draco and him had a relationship of common respect and he was fine with that. Draco nodded at him slightly and went on his way as if nothing had happened. After the day of school finished Harry went up to his room and whipped out his laptop to consult Blond Bombshell on his current problem, he had to think of a way to keep all out of the room he was currently in. He logged on to find that Blond Bombshell was already on and waiting for him.

Blond Bombshell says: What took you so long?

Green-eyed Wonder says: Got a little held up, sorry for keeping you waiting. Hey I need some help with something, I have to find a way to keep everyone out of my room so my two friends can screw. What do you think I should do?

Blond Bombshell says: Um, lets see. You could tell them what's going to happen or you could tell them something ten time's worse, although I'm not sure what could be worse than walking in on people screwing. I guess you could say that Dumb-ass-door is checking out some suspicious things in there and that they would get in shit if they went in.

Blond Bombshell says: Or you could say McGonagall and him are screwing in there. I'd say that above all else would work. But to avoid scaring them I'd suggest that you use that as a last result.

Green-eyed Wonder says: Yeah. So I think I'll say the truth. Everyone would believe that and wouldn't go in.

Blond Bombshell says: Hey, since you wont be in there yourself why don't we meet up somewhere?

Green-eyed Wonder says: I think we should get to know each other a little more before we meet up, just to make sure we actually want to meet.

They talked for another hour about meeting and about themselves until Hermione came in and he said that he had to go and Blond Bombshell knew why and left him to his problems. Harry told all who would go in the room what was happening and the once he was sure no living soul would go in he went to the library. He found an isolated table in the back and put his ring up, forgetting it didn't have to be visible for him to use it. He began writing the essay he had been assigned that day, by none other than Snape of course.

He didn't notice that he was being examined until he stretched and caught view of Malfoy. He hastily made his circle go away and looked curiously at him.

"Nice spell, what the hell was that. You didn't even hear me and you seemed to be listening to something." Draco commented, revealing that he had been watching him. Harry looked interestedly, wondering if he should tell him or not, and decided to tell him,

"It's a spell I formulated over the summer, what's it to you? Is it my imagination or were you watching me?" Harry said with a not-so-innocent look on his face. Draco blushed in response then he said the best his mind could formulate after Harry's' accusation,

"Yeah actually I was. I tend to be very fascinated in things I know nothing about. Tell me, how did a moron like you come up with a thing like that?"

"I am not an imbecile, you just love getting a rouse out of me don't you? I just did, and that's all I'm telling you. You're going to have to force it out of me." Harry responded as he pulled his circle back up to let Draco know he wasn't listening. This action enraged Draco to a bursting point, he **wasn't **going to be ignored or brushed off; he would show Harry not to piss off a Malfoy and since he figured Potter has strait he was going to do what most strait guys feared.

As Harry was about to begin working again he felt himself pulled from the chair and was pushed up against the wall, he knew Draco had used a silencing charm on him and had also taken his wand away. Before he had a single though more than that he opened his mouth to object and felt a tongue slide into it and stiffened immediately. His hands were being held over his head and his body was pinned by the slightly larger body of Draco, the tongue of the man that pinned him plundered his mouth. He knew Draco did this to make him regret his actions and the only regret he had was that it was Draco and not some other guy. He felt Draco release his hands but they were quickly recaptured with bonds made from a spell. He glared at his captor as he felt a hand slide down his pants and knew what was in store for him and almost got hard just thinking about it, but he was going to give Draco more trouble than simply giving in. He felt Draco's cold fingers slide over his tip and writhed in anticipation, which he knew Draco though was a good thing for his cause. Harry felt his pants slide to the floor and was teased more by Draco's hand, he felt the fingers caress and then press down hard making him gasp. Draco was looking directly into his face and saw every emotion go over his face, pleasure and resistance were reoccurring. When Harry was about to go insane Draco dropped to his knees and pulled his enlarged member into his mouth and began to send ripples of pleasure through Harry's body. Draco dragged his teeth across Harry's tip and watched the brunette writhe in pure pleasure hinted with a slight bit of pain. If he hadn't been silenced Harry's moans could have been heard all the way out of the library. He knew he would come soon when Draco put Harry's left leg over his shoulder and slid a finger into Harry's tight opening causing him to buck and come into Draco's mouth. As he slid his finger in and out Harry panted and quivered until Draco deemed him ready and stood, still holding Harry's left leg he slid his own enlarged member into Harry and was rewarded with him tightening around it then his whole body falling limp in the pleasure and pain of his first time in over a year, unbeknownst to Draco that Harry had ever been had. Draco captured Harry's mouth again and assaulted that until Harry loosened up a bit, then he began to slid in and out of Harry, faster and harder until he didn't think he could stand another second when he came hard and muffled his moan by biting Harry's neck causing the other boy to buck and come again into the hand that had been stroking it unrelentingly.

He leaned against his victim panting until he knew he could stand without falling over. He wouldn't admit it, but that had been the best sex he had ever had and with his mortal enemy at that. He ran his fingers through his hair and breathed out heavily, in the sexy way that he always did but never noticed how it turned other people on. It was now that he though about the other people that could have heard him, he looked around and realized Harry had picked the perfect secluded spot where no one was near enough to hear. He wanted so badly to go back and have at Harry again but knew he couldn't, so he let him down and re-clothed him efficiently. He knew he had to say something witty so he watched Harry gain his balance and the smiled then said, "That's what you get for pissing me off. Remember that for the next time you make want to shrug me off." He then walked away, leaving Harry in silence. Harry groaned softly then realized he could make sound again; it donned on him then that he had just had really good sex with his archenemy. After a moment of though he decided to piss Malfoy off more often.

He was on his way back to the tower when he ran into Hermione, who looked very ravished and decided he could go to his room, _Finally!_ he though and proceeded to go through the portrait and up to his bed. When he walked in every one else was in there patting Ron on the back or glaring at him out of jealousy. Harry changed and got into bed where George came over and quietly informed him that he looked like he had been fucked. Harry blushed profusely and pulled the covers over his head. That night he dreamed of Draco doing naughty things to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: There are things sweeter than revenge**

Harry woke up with a bit of a mess and nobody near to hear him curse and use a spell the clean it up. After which he remembered his dream and vowed that he had to get back at Malfoy for causing this to happen to him. Honestly, he couldn't let his archenemy get away with making him have naughty dreams about him. For a while he contemplated what he would do, then his stomach growled at him for not filling it since the previous night, except for in his dreams. Harry promptly got dressed and went down to breakfast and took up his usual spot near Ron and began to fill his plate and eat. He caught Rom smiling across the table at Hermione and almost couldn't stop himself from laughing, or puking. He received a dirty look from both and went on with stuffing his face until he felt eyes on him and knew who they belonged to. He looked up and confirmed his suspicions, the eyes belonged to Draco. Harry quickly looked away and caught a few eyes with his sudden movement but nothing more than that.

Harry decided to leave early for class and found that he was being followed on his way down the hall. The arms that suddenly wrapped around his waist weren't familiar and were very bony, long and came from someone a bit taller than him, then he recognized immediately who it was. "Dammit George, what the hell do you want?" Harry demanded as he elbowed the older Griffindor he was speaking to in the stomach and turned to face him. George swiftly recovered and smiled at the smaller boy before him. The smile worried Harry, but not enough for him to turn tail and run. Which, in hindsight was a bad idea. George rushed him and pressed him against the wall and began to have his way with The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry protested and found it much easier to defend himself against George than it had been to do so against Draco. As George made his way to his victims neck, said victim muttered "Speak of the devil." Which perplexed the offender until he was roughly jerked off of Harry from behind and knocked unconscious.

"You were going to let him rape you?" Draco snarled at Harry as he glared him down. The subject of his comment glared right back at him with equal intensity he yelled

"No I wasn't! I was about to do what you just did when you had to show up out of nowhere and do it for me!" Draco apparently didn't take kindly to being yelled at because he hauled Harry up against the wall he had just been up against then growled in his face

"First, you ignore me and now you yell in my face when I save your ass? Alright that's it, I'm going to give you what you get for both offenses!" At this point is when Harry realized he should have run from George, and he tried to do so as this fact donned on him but it only fueled to fire of Draco's anger. He hauled Harry up into his arms and carried him into an abandoned classroom where he dropped him on the bed that he transfigured a few desks into. Knowing what was coming did Harry little service, as he knew he couldn't get away.

It began with Draco ferociously kissing him into submission, then the clothing went flying. He wasn't sure which came off first, his or Draco's but he knew that he was naked in seconds. Draco was already teasing his nether regions with soft caressing while he tortured his sensitive neck with feather-light kisses and nips. Harry was about to burst when the stroking all of the sudden stopped, causing him to whine in protest. He received an interesting look from Draco who then slid his legs apart and began teasing his entrance with one finger. This action caused Harry to whine and shiver in pleasure and apprehension for what was to come. The finger began to slide in and out with ease when another one was inserted, then after a few moments their presence left him.

His body quivered as Draco slid his tip in and stayed there momentarily. His body tensed as Draco slid further in, then he relaxed and pushed against the rock hard cock inside of him. Draco gasped in surprise at the sudden movement that put him farther in the one he was trying to teach a lesson to. Luckily Harry couldn't hold long and collapsed back into the bed and away from Draco. This action seemed to Draco as if Harry only moved against him like that as a reaction to being entered and he didn't do it on purpose. The kisses and nips resumed on his neck and he moaned from it. Draco found this sound erotic so he picked up the pace, causing Harry to moan again until all he could do was pant and be had. His lips were captured in a feverish kiss that added to his panting after it was completed. Draco came as Harry bucked and moaned in sheer pleasure, blinded from all but the beautiful blond atop him. Draco lay on him until he could think again then decided he couldn't leave Harry hard so he pulled out and slid down the body beneath him and took the others arection into his mouth, making the owner of it gasp and moan until he came. Draco licked his lips afterward and crawled lazily back up Harry's body and collapsed on him.

Both boys spent a rather large amount of time recovering, then just laying there pondering what they would do once they started moving again. Draco though of just getting dressed and leaving but knew that would be too cold, even for him. Harry was never one to get out of bed first after sex and knew Draco would do something first only for the fact that Harry himself wouldn't. Draco began to stir and sat up, staring down into the green eyes that he found to be staring at him in anticipation. He leaned down and presses a soft kiss into Harry's lips. Afterwards he got up and began to dress, Harry decided to do the same and began pulling is clothes on just in time for class to be let out. "Told you I'd show you." Draco muttered as Harry looked innocently over at him. That made Draco want to do this again, which made him think he was crazy. _Why the hell do I want to fuck Harry Potter? _Draco though to himself as he stared at the boy before him.

He was slim but had really nice muscles all over his body, a six-pack and everything; Draco knew that for a fact. His green eyes seemed to pierce Draco's soul and make him want more. They way he responded to having his mouth invaded; he stopped him at first then let him in and even pushed for dominance of the kiss, which he never got. His skin was so soft yet hard at the same time, his hair dark and silky, it smelled of flowers of all things, Draco's favorite scent was flowers and it made him pleased that his lover smelled like that. _Wait; did I just call him my lover?_ Draco screamed in his mind, the decided he needed to leave soon.

Harry looked up at the Slytherine who shagged him and though similar thoughts. Draco had a perfect body, toned and obvious if he wore a tight shirt, his muscles were strong against him and Godly to touch. The way he teased Harry made him feel like a traitor to his house and friends but it also made him feel like he was the only person in the world other than Draco; being in Draco's arms made him feel special, he felt like the one and nobody else mattered. They both had their secret thoughts; they just looked at each other, not knowing when to go or what to do. Finally they realized there were students in the halls and knew they had to wait before they walked out so they waited until all of the student had found their way to class, and a little more after that just to make sure nobody caught them and then went their separate ways.

When Harry got to class Professor Bins didn't notice him sneak in so he took his usual spot in the back and copied Hermione's notes. She begged for an answer and he gave none for his absence. She bugged him for the rest of the class period to no avail. The only answer she got was him saying "Wow, didn't think that would happen twice. I'm getting addicted, better make sure nobody is following me next time." Which told her almost nothing. Except he needed to make sure he wasn't being followed and whatever had happened wasn't likely to happen again. When they got back to the common room he and Ron began to play chess, Harry lost multiple times. "Damn, why are you so good? I bet its cuz this is the only thing you can do right." Harry told the undefeated champion as he set the pieces up for one more go.

"Yeah, hey wait. That was mean Harry. Why d'you gotta be so mean to me?" Harry laughed at his comment and began losing again.

"I was just joking Ron. Must you take everything so seriously?" Ron only laughed in response. "Hey, I'm going to head up to the dorms, see ya later." Harry announced as he lost the umpteenth time that evening, it was already 11 that night so he'd been losing for hours.

He walked up the stairs he caught George by the wrist as he attempted to finish what he started earlier. "Don't even think about it." Harry growled then twisted the red heads arm behind his back and kicked him down the stairs. As he toppled down said stairs, a few people made sounds of shock then went back to what they had been doing, all of them knew he deserved it. Harry grumbled about people having some sort of incessant need to rape him. He reached into his trunk and pulled out his laptop, put up his music ring and logged onto Wizarding Anonymous. Luckily Blond Bombshell was on already.

Green-eyed Wonder signed on.

Green-eyed Wonder says: Hey, how you doing? I myself have had an interesting day. Got sexed and liked it. Which is odd because the guy is Slytherine and hates me, although I think its just cuz I'm a Gryffindor.

Blond Bombshell says: I got it on with someone so I guess we are in the same boat now aint we? Yeah, a lot of gay Slytherines hate Gryffindors and fuck 'em. I know I would.

Green-eyed Wonder says: Nice to know, any chance you've seen me yet?

Blond Bombshell says: I don't think so, wear your shirt out of your pants tomorrow and leave the bottom few buttons undone so I can see the piercing. What will it look like, a faerie or diamond etc.

Green-eyed Wonder says: I think I'll have a white gold Faerie with ruby wings, my birthstone.

Blond Bombshell says: Okay, you'll know I've seen you when you feel a hand under your shirt playing with the faerie and probably biting the back of your neck, too or other places. But if I don't like you I'll have to say something next time I get on.

Green-eyed Wonder says: Well the second part doesn't sound even half as good as the first so I hope you don't hate me. Cuz being played with is one of my favorite things.

Green-eyed Wonder says: So don't hate me, okay?

Blond Bombshell says: I'll try not too, but no guarantees. I do need something to make my day more orgasmic.Wow, am I horny or what?

Draco decided then that having had sex twice in the past two days did wonders for his sex drive. As he spoke to Green-eyed Wonder he got very needy in the sex department. He had to do something quick, or someone for that matter.

Green-eyed Wonder says: I'd say that you are, sounds good to me. Are you sure you want to wait until tomorrow to find out who I am?

Draco's mouth watered at the though of having this male beneath him moaning and got even harder, if that was possible at this point. He wanted him, now!

Blond Bombshell says: We need to do it, now! Where can we meet, wow you have no idea how horny I am right now.

Green-eyed Wonder says: I'm not sure that if you turn out hating me that you'd want me to blow you. So why don't we meet somewhere that we cant see each other. How about the potions classroom, I'm sure Snape will be in bed by now, it is past midnight.

Blond Bombshell says: Anything that will relive me, I really am about to go insane, see you there as soon as you can. Ok maybe not see, but you get the idea.

Blond Bombshell signed off.

Green-eyed Wonder signed off.

Harry went as fast as he could down to the dungeons and caught his breath before walking into the pitch-black classroom. He heard breathing from the far corner and made his way over to it, avoiding chairs and desks as he went. When he reached the other boy a hand slid into his pants and pulled his shirt out and caressed the skin around his piercing. Harry gasped at the softness of the touch; he hadn't expected a sex-crazed horny man to be so gentle. He pressed a kiss into the crook of Bombshell's neck and slid onto his knees and undid the zipper and button on the pants before him. The owner of the pants gasped as the constricting pants slid down his legs as well as his boxers. Harry quickly nipped on the tip; something Draco had taught him, then slid the whole cock into his mouth, illicting a moan from the other boys' lips. He lovingly licked and nipped as the body shivered and the boy moaned up until the second he came, and then panted, out of breath and coherent thought. Harry put the others pants back on and was pushed up against the wall and into a kiss before he walked out of the room, leaving the still needy Slytherine in the room. He knew that if he wanted to keep the relationship as more than physical that he had to limit the fun.

When he got back to his room he went back on his computer with his music ring in his head and checked if Blond Bombshell was back on, he wasn't. Harry knew he would be on soon though, so he waited.

Blond Bombshell has signed on.

Green-eyed Wonder says: Glad I could be of service.

Blond Bombshell says: I didn't think it would be that good. Damn, that made me rethink not having done so sooner. I guess I wasn't expecting it to be that good, but why did you have to stop?

Green-eyed Wonder says: Then I guess I did better than I though, especially since I have never done so before. Guess I learned from the best, but I'm not telling who; I stopped because I want more than a few good moans out of this.

Blond Bombshell says: I must meet this person; I'll have to teach them never to do that to you again. I think I've seen you before cuz I recognized the shape of your perfect abs; I know I've seen them before. Now will you tell me who you are or do I have to wait to see you for myself? One thing I can guarantee is that it would be a whole helluva lot more than just a few.

Green-eyed Wonder says: You'll have to wait. Be sharp because that's the only way you'll find out who I am. If you hate me don't hit me, got it. Now the other boys are starting to stir, so I have to go. Bye horny.

Blond Bombshell says: I'll have to look hard then, bye love.

Green-eyed Wonder has signed off.

Blond Bombshell has signed off.

Harry blushed a very deep shade of red when he read "bye, love." He put his computer away and stayed up the whole night, staring at the ceiling while thinking about what he had done and what had been said. Harry took a quick shower as his roomies started to get up then went back to his bed and stood there. For his lack of sleep Harry was oddly happy, something about the love comment that had him thinking that he shouldn't have his revenge on Draco. They say revenge is sweet, but Harry had found something sweeter, love. While he was thinking Harry hadn't noticed Ron looking at him weird until he said "Harry, you okay? You didn't get much sleep, did you?" That statement had Harry noticing there were other people around.

"I'm fine Ron and no, I didn't get any sleep. Lets go to breakfast, I'm starving." Harry stated as he pulled his clothes on, leaving his shirt out of his pants and the bottom couple of buttons undone. Ron looked at him questioningly but said nothing. They went to breakfast, sitting in their normal seats Harry remembered in one of their chats they had both revealed their houses, so Harry was looking over at the Slytherine table for the one who called him "Love" and caught a few people doing the same to his table. He and Draco's eyes locked then both went on, thinking nothing of it. When Harry got up he stretched and revealed his perfect abs and ruby and while gold faerie belly button piercing. _Holy shit!_ Draco thought as he saw the piercing, Green-eyed Wonder was Harry Potter. Harry. Fucking. Potter!

Harry was yet again walking down to potions all alone when he heard footsteps behind himself and turned to face George Weasly. The bastard just wouldn't give up. Harry scowled and stood facing him, there was no way he would get raped or pushed around by George. "I will kick you ass to Durmstrang and back if you don't leave me the fuck alone!" Harry snapped as he readied for a fight that he knew he would win. George stopped momentarily, as if in thought, he figured that if he wanted something he would have to fight for it, and with that though in mind he charged Harry hoping to catch him off guard. No luck there, Harry dodged his blow and kicked the back of Georges' knees and sent him to the ground. George then realized that he was only going to win if he used magic so he whipped out his wand and sent Harry flying while he also disarmed him. Harry hit a wall and slid down it, out of breath and dazed. He felt George pull him up and pin him to the wall, then slide his hand down his pants. Harry yelped and tried to protest and break free but realized his arms were painfully between him and the wall. _FUCK!_ Harry though as George began to do to him what Draco had done in the library. He didn't get far when again he was pulled off from behind and knocked out again. Harry wasn't surprised to find out that it was Draco who did it for the second time. This time he didn't push Harry off into some room and have him, he stood there and kicked the lifeless body of George until Harry pulled him off and pushed him away.

"You're just going to let him of the hook for having tried to rape you twice?" Draco yelled in response and Harry look at him.

"Yeah, its not like he was the only one trying to do so, he's just the only one who failed." Harry pointed out then he waited for a reply.

"Hey, it's not like you protested!" Draco noted as he stared right back at him.

"Okay, so I didn't stop you the second time but that's a whole other story! The first time I didn't have an option now did I!" Harry growled back. Draco knew it was true and wasn't very happy about finding out he had raped the one he had fallen in love with. He looked back at him and remembered Harry in the classroom the previous day and early that morning. Saying he felt like shit didn't even begin to cover it, he wanted to stop sneaking around and being the bad guy. He wanted love and we wanted it right fucking now, he had found it dammit and he was ruining it at the same time.

Draco knew he had to let Harry know who he was before they fought any more. He suddenly surged forward and pushed Harry into the wall, he lovingly kissed the lips that were open from shock. He slid his hand under Harrys shirt and to the side where he had been shot, then to around his piercing and against it, playing with it a little bit. He moved his lips from Harrys to his ear where he whispered "Bye love." Then Draco walked down the hall and to class, his head roaring with regret, worry and most of all self-loathing. Harry slid down the wall, _Damn, Draco's Blond Bombshell_ he though while he pulled his hand through his hair. How the hell had this happened?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Love takes crazy turns

**Chapter 4: Love takes crazy turns**

Harry went strait up to his bed, skipping classes for the day. He couldn't risk seeing Draco again and doing something very stupid. He though long and hard about how this had happened. How the hell had he found Draco through a website, practically hooked up with him, got raped by him twice and the willing blew him while they were still strangers? His thoughts brought him back to getting his Computer. Where had it come from was a question that entered his mind when he had first gotten it and now it did again. Many people went through his head that could have sent it to him and now he realized who actually did it. Draco had done it, he was probably trying to do it to piss his father off or do something he would kill him for behind his back. If he were going to give one to the person he hated most of all then he would also get one for himself. This idea rang true in Harry's thoughts, why else would Draco be on a muggle device? His thoughts piled together many scenarios where Draco had planned all things out or where he wanted to screw with Harry, or where he was in love with him and sent him the computer as a way to contact him. One minor complication had Harry thinking, he knew Draco though he was loved in both worlds so why would he send him a computer if he 'knew' Harry had one already? He though about it for a while and came up with the solution that he sent it because he had reason to doubt what he had always believed. What would give him reason for that? He finally just took his first idea and then left it at that, he needed sleep. His thoughts of hatred, humiliation and being forced to fall in love with someone had made him tired, after all he had been thinking about it the whole damn day.

Draco didn't see Harry anywhere that day, not in class or at lunch and not even at dinner. He was worried he had scared the one he loved off. He had given him plenty of reason to hate him so it must have been a shock for him finding out that the one who he'd been chatting with and revealing all of his secrets to was his enemy. Thinking about their conversations brought him back to a particular one where Harry had been shot by his uncle and had said it happened all of the time. He had always though his family had loved and cherished him, now he knew he was regularly abused by his uncle who also tried to kill him. No wonder Harry had hated Draco for the Beloved Golden Boy comments, he felt even more like an ass than he had though possible. He hoped Harry would come to him and punch him at least, all he wanted was to see his face and know he was either angry or loved him too. He knew Harry would be hurt that he had being doing things willingly with the same person who raped him repeatedly. He might as well have killed the one he loved, that was what this situation's ending was to Draco. He might as well have been his uncle. This though had tears running down his face; luckily he was in his private room where nobody would know. He would never be able to look him in the eye again and that stabbed daggers at his heart. He knew that even if Harry wasn't hurt he would never be able to look upon the beautiful face again; it would kill him from the inside. Thus was the life of being Malfoy, like father like son, agony until the end.

It was dark out when Harry woke; he felt a body beside him and knew it wasn't the twin who would molest him. "Hey Fred, what's up?" Harry groggily muttered as he stayed in position. He felt Fred begin to stroke his hair and knew he had seen Harrys computer and knew exactly what had been going on with Harry. He leaned into the older boy and allowed himself to be cuddled. He needed someone who understood and could console him. Fred kissed his temple and Harry felt relieved from a burden of some sort. Fred told him about how the Weasley boys who were still at Hogwarts all had accounts on Wizarding Anonymous, George was Cock for Brains, no surprise there, he was Truthfully Yours and then Ron was named Stargazer. He laughed at Rons' name and felt better yet again. Laying in Freds arms hade cheered him up so much it almost scared him. He realized Fred had been telling pointing out the truth, he and Draco had meet up coincidentally; they had fallen in love with each others personality but neither had though of what would happen if they hated one another. They had been selfish, wanting love and not commitment, they had wanted to find love and leave it just as easily. "Fred, I owe you big time." Harry told him after they hadn't spoken for quite some time.

"Hey, what are friends for? You don't owe me anything, but just make sure you don't let your heart threaten to break before you come to me next time, got it?" Fred said in an older brother sort of way. Harry knew he could trust Fred with anything.

"Okay, I wont wait until I'm a complete mess before I come to ball on you shoulder, but if this happens to you you're going to come to me and spill and I'll help you the best I can." Harry returned the brotherly offer and Fred agreed then left Harry to think about what to do next. Harry knew Draco was feeling like shit so he knew he had to go to him, he just wasn't ready yet.

Draco though about how Harry must feel and told himself that Harry would hate or love him and that he would find out soon and have to make up for his actions. He knew that staying up thinking about it wouldn't help so he got in bed and took some time to fall asleep. He dreamed of Harry, they were in the Great Hall with everyone around and Harry had screamed at him about his lying and sneaking.

"You bastard, you used me. You wanted a good fuck and to screw with my head. I guess you accomplished that, now didn't you?" Harry yelled at him while the other people on the Hall just stared.

"Please Harry, it wasn't like that. I swear to you that I didn't know it was you. I fell in love with you too." He tried as Harry pulled out his wand.

"Please, I'm begging you to believe me. I love you, please don't." He pleaded as the wand was pointed in his face.

"Draco, if I believed you I wouldn't still have my wand out. You thin you can use me and then put on the water works so I will let you off the hook, not gonna happen." He snarled as Draco pleaded with his eyes.

"I will make you pay, Avada-" Then the dream cut off and he shot up in his bed, sweating and crying. He curled into a ball and cried himself back to sleep, this time with no dream.

The next morning Harry was early to breakfast and Draco was late so they missed each other. This was convenient for both since they weren't ready to see each other. Another good thing was that they didn't have any classes together that say, but the next was an entirely different story, they had most of their classes together. Harry though the whole day on what to do and Draco though about what Harry might do and neither could think about anything but the other. Harry spent the evening with Fred, talking, keeping his mind of certain things and helping George with his man problems. It seemed in was in love with a Slytherine as well, Blaise Zabini to be exact. He and Draco were good friends, Fred said that the guy had been hitting on Ron and he had knocked him out. The guy left and Fred had checked him out. He told Harry that for some reason he liked the guy and couldn't stop thinking about him. Harry told him that he could be like him and do nothing until all that can be done is save something, or he could find Blaise, tell him how he felt and hope it went well from there.

"But, what if he hates me? He could make fun of me you know." Fred whined as Harry tried to help him.

"Fred, why would he have been hitting on Ron? He knew he has a girl, so he was waiting for you to show up. A lot of people notice that you and your brothers tend to go to the same places to think." Harry persuaded him, it worked and Fred had said he knew right where Blaise would be so he left. Harry watched him go.

Fred came back the next morning so Harry knew things had gone well. Fred told him details we would rather not have heard, considering he though of Fred as an older brother.

"Man, lay off the details you're going to give me nightmares." Harry told him as they went down the hall to breakfast. Before the got through the door Fred's man came up behind him, swirled him around into a kiss. Harry walked in without them and sat by Ron who held hands with Hermione under the table. Harry laughed at them and ate happily; he wasn't even close to that on the inside. His thoughts were totally of worry, he didn't know what to say, do or think about what was to come.

As Harry was walking to class he was too busy thinking to hear George come this time. He was shoved into a classroom and was defenseless and left naked in a few seconds. George was on top of his and he couldn't get him off. His recent weakness of heart left his body drained as well.

"George you bastard, get off me!" Harry yelled and was hit hard across the face for his outburst. He was pinned and George finally got to do to him what he'd only dreamed of.

"Boy, I have you know and I'm not letting go." He told Harry as me made him squeak it shock and try to get away from his finger. He struggled to no avail, George was on top of him and in his and all he could do say cry and try to stop him. Each time he had made a sound he was hit across the face until he stopped himself from making any sound. George finally let go of him after he thoroughly molested him repeatedly and violated all of him he could. Harry didn't even want to think of what might happen to him if he were to attack George on hi way out. When he was sure George had gone he began to pull on his clothes and found his wand. He walked out of the classroom and didn't see anyone so he sent up to the tower, little did he know that Draco had seen him first and had seen George leave that same room. He had hidden from George to see what who he'd been doing and know he wished he had ripped the fucker a new one.

In the middle of class Fred got a really bad feeling when his twin walked in looking completely satisfied. He walked out, ignoring the teachers sound of shock and protest and went strait up to the portrait to find Draco Malfoy standing out side of it trying to get in. His bad feeling tripled, Draco had seen something that would cause him come up here and try to get it and George looked as if he'd had his fill.

"Move! I need to get in right now." Fred demanded as Draco snapped around at his voice.

"Okay.' Was all Draco said and moved out of the redheads' way. Fred said the password and made sure Draco didn't get in or hear him say the phrase. He went only a few paces before he found Harry in the middle of the deserted common room with his clothes half on and marks on the revealed skin to show he had been screwed and the tears running down his face said he had been raped, Fred was sure it was his twin who did so. He didn't have time for vengeance now, he ran to Harry and pulled him into his arms. Harry cried, whimpered and told him all of what happened. Draco who was outside of the portrait heard every word exchanged. George Weasley would pay, with his life.

As soon as class was out he got George by the balls and led him down the hall and outside to the forbidden forest where he beat him until he couldn't lift his arms. George was in really bad shape and Draco felt better. Harry would know soon that he was avenged; he hoped he would be seen with the Gryffindors blood on him and luckily he wasn't. He got back to his room and stripped. He went and took a hot bath and pulled on a fresh pair of clothes and went to tell Fred what he did. He couldn't tell Harry because he didn't know what to say to him. Fred was out looking for his brother after he made sure Harry would be okay alone. Draco spotted him and walked strait up to him. "Weasel, your brother is half-dead in the forbidden forest. I beat the fuck out of him what he did to Harry. Just though you ought to know since you're looking for him." Draco told him, his intent to tell and walk away. Before he had a chance to turn Fred pulled him into a hug and let go.

"I knew you loved him. Although I'm not sure you had to leave him half alive. He deserves to die, that fucking bastard." Fred said while he looked like he wanted to have been there to see it. Draco was surprised by Freds malice towards his own brother.

"Hey, what made you think I didn't love him? He thinks I was using him, doesn't he?" Draco pleaded for an answer with his eyes, Fred looked at him while a smile spread across his face, this made Draco rethink staying, he feared another hug.

'Hey, your freaking out. Wait 'till I tell him about this. He'll be in pretty bad shape for a while so I'll wait to tell him. I say a week before he's better, so a week you'll wait." Fred told him and went back to the tower to be with Harry again.

The next morning in the Great Hall Snape announced that one of their students had been found almost dead in the forest that morning and wondered if anyone knew why and how he got there. Nobody cared since they knew it was George and knew he got what he deserved, for the umpteenth time. Harry took only five days to get back to normal and that's when Fred approached him. "Harry, you know that Draco is the one who beat George nearly to death. He did it because he found out what he did to you. Harry, he's in love with you." Harry stared at him openmouthed for a moment then went flying out the portrait hole to find Draco. He was pacing in the 3rd floor corridor when Harry ran into the corridor. Draco stared at him and got tackled and nuzzled by Harry who then sat up on him and smiled lovingly down at him.

He pressed a soft kiss into his loves mouth then pulled back and looked in his eyes for an answer. "Do you love me?' He asked when no response was given. Draco stared up at him with a smile creeping across his face.

"Yes you fool, I've loved you since we first talked civilly." Draco purred as he slid Harry onto his back and pushed a cold hand up his shirt. Harry gasped at the cold and then began to unbutton his shirt. Once the shirt was fully open Draco used both hands to map out Harrys abdomen and chest. Harry shuddered as his fingers passed over his formerly injured side. His hands glided around to his back and caused Harry to purr in desire. His hands slid back around to his belt and got it off. He cast a spell to put a blanket beneath his lover, keeping the cold floor from the body that would soon be bare. Harry's shirt slipped off as he sat up and began working on stripping the dominant blond who enthralled him. He got the shirt off and was pushed to his back before he could finish disrobing Draco and his pants disappeared from his body. He didn't wear boxers so that was no problem. Draco got his own pants off and lay on top of Harry, teasing his neck and all the other places he had found that were sensitive before he finally began to enter him with one finger, then another pumping them in and out until Harry slid his legs around Draco's waist. He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his neediest part. Harry moaned and slid himself farther onto Draco who immediately moan and pressed him to the ground. He kissed Harry until Harry dripped with pleasure. Draco began to pump in and out of Harry until he came and collapsed onto him. Harry was pressed into his thigh until he took care of that and slid out of him to lay half on top of him and kiss him until Harrys muscles quivered back to life as well as his own. They went another round, this time he sat Harry in his lap and took him that way. Harrys' body knew how to move with Dracos' by this point and they both got equal pleasure out of in until Draco fell onto his back and Harry was sitting on top of him, he pulled up and off of Draco the lay contentedly on top of his lover. He placed soft kissed to the lover beneath him until they both drifted into sleep. Love took its turns but it found its destination, in both lovers hearts to stay forever.


End file.
